Kyuubi Festival
by Sykoe AnimeCrasherz
Summary: Mixups, mistakes, and misery. Hinata wants Naruto, Sakura wants Sasuke, but... Sakura's going with Naruto? Will this date end in happiness or disaster? Plot driven by misfortune. COMPLETED!
1. Invitation to the Kyuubi Festival

**AnimeCrasherz:** My first attempt at writing something somewhat serious. (not stupid/random/crackfilled) Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Hope you like it.

* * *

(It's in Sakura's P.O.V. But it's more of a Hinata story.)

**Invitation to the Kyuubi Festival**

"So you're going, right?" I asked my friend Hinata while I fiddled with little pieces of grass and flowers I tore from the ground.

"I think so..." she replied reluctantly, a thoughtful expression on her pale face. "A-although, I would like it if I could go w-w-with..." her voice trailed off and she blushed. I couldn't fathom how she could have such a huge crush on Naruto.

Hinata and I were sitting in a grassy meadow on the outskirts of Konoha, just relaxing. We didn't have any missions and were taking advantage of the free time. The annual Kyuubi festival was coming up - the day where Konoha celebrated Kyuubi being sealed away. I, of course, was confident about asking Sasuke on a date with me. Hinata... different story.

"Hinata, you should ask him. Maybe you'd be surprised." I nugded her. But I pretty much knew my reassuring words would be in vain.

"N-no. Maybe I should just go with you, or maybe Shino and Kiba would like to..." she said, looking genuinely depressed.

I frowned; I'd had enough of this. Standing abruptly and brushing the grass off of myself I said, "Well Hinata, if you're not going to ask him, then _I will_." I began to stomp away, determined to set Hinata and Naruto up for a date.

"W-w-wait! Sakura-chan! You can't!" She stammered, getting up and following me.

"Things will be fine, Hinata. You just watch!" I sprinted away, into Konoha's bustling streets.

I ran as fast as I could, bumping into a few people here and there. ...okay, lots of people. But I had to get to Naruto's house before Hinata caught up! (A/N: I don't know if she REALLY knows where Naruto lives. But seeing as he's her teammate it's not THAT unlikely.) Hopefully he was home.

Hinata followed closely behind, but fortunately she was too polite to bump into people without a proper apology, so I was losing her quickly!

Faster and faster I ran, gasping for breath. Finally, I made it to Naruto's little apartment!

Panting, I skidded to a stop in front of his door.

_Ding, Dong..._

I heard some scraping noises coming from inside, and then...

"GOOD AFTERNOON, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto answered the door with a big, surprised smile. "What's up?"

"Well... Naruto..." I began, still trying to catch my breath, "I... was thinking... first off... do you have any... plans, the day... of the Kyuubi festival?"

A look of deep pain twisted Naruto's features for a second at the mention of the Kyuubi festival. I couldn't understand why. "Kyuubi festival? No..."

"That's great!" I cheered, brightening up. "Why don't you come... to the Kyuubi festival with me and... Hi-"

Naruto interrupted me. I was expecting some kind of rejection, like maybe he had plans on that day. How would I break the news to Hinata?

What he said shocked me.

"YAY!" Naruto glomped me. "SAKURA-CHAN! I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!" He let go of me and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"N-no! Naruto-kun, you-" I stammered.

He interrupted me again. "Well, Sakura-chan, I have to hurry, Iruka's taking me out for some ramen. I'll meet you at your house the day of the Kyuubi festival!" He hugged me again, and dashed off with surprising speed before I could say anything.

I slumped down to my knees, utterly defeated. Poor Hinata. Poor _me_! I brought Naruto's hopes up, just to have to dash them down and humiliate him? I needed to come up with a plan, but the Kyuubi festival was tomorrow!

"I'm the stupidest girl on earth..." I slumped down and held my face in my hands.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST GUY ON EARTH!" was the last thing I heard as Naruto ran around the corner.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Do you guys like it? Is it good? Or should I just delete it as a lost cause?

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEZ!


	2. Angst and Her Decision

**AnimeCrasherz:** Chapter two! It's pretty short, but I'm going to try to update once or twice a week now.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

**Angst and Her Decision**

"N-naruto…kun…Sakura-chan…" I whispered to myself, gasping for air. I hadn't caught my breath yet, and my racing heartbeat wasn't making it any easier.

_How could Sakura do this to me? _I thought to myself, tears stinging my eyes. _She KNOWS I like him!_

My thoughts drifted back to before…

_"Well, Hinata, if you're not going to ask, I'LL ask him." Sakura said with a really serious look of determination._

"_W-w-wait! Sakura-chan! Y-you c-can't!" I stammered, getting up and following her.  
What was she trying to do? Scare me into asking him first?_

_Then, to my horror, she began to run through the crowds. I just couldn't catch her._

And now, here I was, standing behind a wall, out of sight.

"I-I guess I should go home now…" I mumbled quietly to myself as I backed away from Naruto's building, on my way to the Hyuuga Manor. I didn't know what to do. I knew that Naruto liked Sakura - he _was_ pretty open about it. Did this mean my chance with the one boy I liked was gone?

But that wasn't my last surprise.

As I rounded the corner (there are a lot of corners in this fic aren't there?) I saw somebody kicking a stone outside of the Hyuuga estate, looking almost as down as I was.

Kiba?

"Kiba-kun… did you… did you just…" I jogged up to him. What possible reason could he have for coming to my house?

"HINATA!" he shouted. "I-I mean… ahem, Hinata, what's up?"

"Nothing much…" my heart was still heavy, but I didn't want to look sad in front of Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, um…" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Say Hinata, since Shino isn't going, and I mean, if you're not going with anyone, do you want to go to the Kyuubi festival tomorrow?"

I wondered my options. If I went to the Kyuubi festival, I could risk seeing Sakura and Naruto together. That would hurt. But… Kiba-kun's my friend. I couldn't make him go alone, just rejecting him without telling him why. What else did I have to lose?

"Sure, Kiba-kun." I sighed, pushing the gate open, not even facing him.

"THAT'S GREAT!" he punched the air. "I mean… I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon?"

"I guess so…" I was already closing the gate behind me.

(Now Narrator's P.O.V.)

"Okay, bye Hinata." Then Kiba walked away happily. After he was out of sight he began running home. "YES!"

He ran past Naruto, who also looked very happy. As they passed each other, one thought was in both of their heads...

_What's he so happy about?_

* * *

_**AnimeCrasherz**: Kiba's in it? WTF? So now everything's set up! How will the festival turn out…_

I originally planned this to be a NaruHina fanfic, but according to many people it should be NaruSaku, KibaHina…. so I don't know. I'll just go with the flow and see what you people say, after all, this fic isn't for me it's for you guys.

I guess you guys should vote:

Pairs 1: NaruSaku/KibaHina

Pairs 2: NaruHina/Sakura dies (Or something else less bad. But no pairing)

Pairs 3: NaruHina/SakuSasu

Pairs 4: Something else different but good.. you come up with it.

Thanks for all of your reviews! rcr, thanks for the ideas and everyone else thanks for making me not feel stupid!


	3. The Kyuubi Festival Is Here!

**AnimeCrasherz:** Since my tia doesn't let me use the computer that often, I'm updating today so you guys don't have to wait forever for the next one.Finally the day of the Kyuubi festival. It's all set up and all of the colorful booths of food and liquor and games and shops are out (probably why there were so many people out in chapter 1.)

Just for the record, I hate Sakura, but I'll try to keep that inside while I write this… though it will hurt a lot.

**

* * *

**

(Narrator's P.O.V. to make things easier.)

**The Kyuubi Festival is Here!**

While our four unlucky people were getting ready for the festival, they all had mixed feelings. Well, except for Naruto. He was practically drugged with happiness.

"I can't believe Sakura's going to the Kyuubi festival with me!" Naruto thought, adjusting his forehead protector in front of his mirror. He wanted to look purdy for Sakura.

He had pushed out all of the thoughts and reminders that today was his birthday, and that nobody cared… his friends didn't even _know_. He had to forget that, but it would be hard to block out the glares of the villagers, the whispers of how he didn't belong there…

Hopefully Sakura wouldn't notice!

Finally ready -But we don't expect him to look any different than he usually does- he confidently walked out of the door to go pick up his beautiful dream date! (hurt me to type that)

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga estate, Kiba was waiting for Hinata at the gate. In his shaking hand he was holding daisies. Pretty cheap, but he thought that it would be nice since they matched Hinata's eyes.

The other shaking hand was held just inches away from the doorbell/knocker/rope/thing (Whatever the Hyuuga's have.) The atmosphere of the Hyuuga estate, Neji, and Hinata's father, had scared him from coming within 100 yards of this place. Just when he mustered up enough courage to ring/knock/pull/thing, he saw Hinata coming out.

"S-sorry to k-keep you waiting, Kiba-kun." Hinata said. Kiba's happiness made him oblivious to the sad look on her face and the more quiet than usual –if that's possible- tone of her voice.

"Uh… I got these for you." He nervously shoved the flowers in her face.

"Oh, uh… they're b-beautiful…" she took the flowers just as nervously, "I-I'll be right back, I have to go put these in a vase." She ran back inside, leaving the gate slightly open.

_She looks kinda cute in that yukata…_ he thought to himself.

But he was jerked out of his thoughts when Hinata tripped and fell flat on her face on the pavement.

"Hinata!" he shouted, running up to help her.

"I-I… t-trip… I….uh…" Hinata was too embarrassed to speak in English.

Kiba held his hand out to help her up, and she took it with the flowers in the other. They paused for a moment, Hinata blushing madly. Such a beautiful scene for…

"HINATA!" Hinata's father, stomped outside, fuming. "You're lucky I even let you go to the festival with a- a-" he couldn't even say the word.

And BLAH, BLAH, BLAH… was all Kiba heard. Come to think of it, even Hinata couldn't listen to her father. She only felt the awkwardness thickening in the air...

After what seemed like an eternity, her father went back inside the house, mumbling to himself about crazy teenagers, and lawns….

"We should…"

"Yeah…"

Hinata and Kiba began walking back towards the Kyuubi festival. Both were not sure what to say, Kiba out of fear, Hinata out of depression from thinking of Naruto and Sakura, and her usual shyness.

Once again, as Kiba was mustering up courage to speak, he was interrupted by Hinata stopping. She had frozen in mid-step, actually looking kind of silly to Kiba. But she had a look of horror on her face…

Following her eyes, he saw… Sakura and Naruto?

_Sakura and Naruto? What does Hinata care about them? _

Hinata still stood frozen.(I mean, what will you do in that situation?) Long after Sakura and Naruto had walked out of sight, Hinata stood with her eyes glued on the empty spot.

_What the- did I miss something?_ Kiba followed her stare once again, but this time he came up with a different answer.

….Sasuke?

It couldn't be! But it was. Sasuke was sitting there at a food stand, looking pretty bored and miserable. Like always. Like always.

"Um… Hinata?" Kiba waved his hand in front of her face to no avail. "Hellooo...?" He waved Akamaru in front of her face.

"Ah, eh- Kiba-kun! I'm sorry! I was just... I mean... I'll be right back." Hinata needed to get some thinking time, and she needed to ask something important...

Kiba looked skeptical for a moment. "Sure Hinata. I'll just be over there..." hepointed to a random food stand and wandered off.

Right after Kiba left Hinata looked side to side, behind her, and even in front of her. Then, she approached Sasuke. Luckily there was an empty seat next to him.

It took all of the courage she had just to sit down next to him. "A-a-ano... S-s-sauke-k-kun?" she began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"D-do you k-know if Sa-Sakura likes... N-N-Naruto?" the last word was the hardest for her to say.

"How am I supposed to know?" he answered, almost angrily, but that's just how he always sounds.

"W-well... y-you're t-t-teammates and all, so..."

"So?"

"Please! I need youto go ask her!Just find out if Sakural-likesN-N-Naruto b-back..."her eyes were more pleading than sad now.

I guess even Sasuke has asoft spot... (Don't hate me if it's OC! ButI mean, Hinata IS unlike the other girls. Quiet and not self-centered... Besides I had to get him into this story SOMEHOW.)

"Fine." he said, getting up. Now hegenuinely sounded a little miffed, but it was at himself for being defeated so easily.

"Thank you! Thank you s-so much..." Hinata said. "S-so, I'll w-wait for you here then?"

"Whatever..." Sasuke began to wander off in some random direction to look for the annoying pair of Narutard and Suckura.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** NARUTARD AND SUCKURA! Don't remember whereI got them but I heart them. 

PLEASE REVIEW!625 hits total, and 135 of those people stuck around for the second chapter and still only 15 reviews? I can't say I'm disappointed but still, please review.


	4. Lies and Confusion

**AnimeCrasherz**: Whoa, four chapters and this story is held in the span of one and a half days. Okay so now the characters are Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba... and Akamaru.

* * *

**Lies and Confusion**

_If I were a pair of idiots, where would I be... _Sasuke thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly throught the crowds.

_Of course! The ramen stand! _He had thought that maybe Sakura had dragged Naruto to do some random girl things she would want to do, butNaruto would HAVE to have his ramen first.

Sasuke frolicked over to the ramen stand -not really- and came up behind it. He found Sakura sitting there alone, in a pink and red kimono that matched her hair.

"Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her arm roughly to get her attention.

She pulled her arm back, turning around to face him."Sa-Sasuke? What do you want?"

Sakura had never gotten the chance to ask Sasuke out to the Kyuubi festival, going with Naruto and all, she hadn't even spoken to him in days!

_What could he possibly want?_

"I need to ask you something." Sasuke paused for a moment, deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed at the mental image of Hinata."It's important, I guess." Sakura misintrepreted his troubled expression. She didn't know exactly what to think of it, but her assumptions were far from the truth.

"W-well, I suppose a simple question wouldn't hurt." she heaved a deep sigh. "Shoot."

Sasuke carefully remembered what he was supposed to ask her. It was only then that he realized... Naruto was gone!

"Uh, Sakura? Where's Naruto?" he looked around for a moment, expecting for him to stupidly pop out of nowhere in a stupid fashion looking very stupid.

"He's... not here at the moment." Sasuke knew Sakura was hiding something, but he knew he shouldn't push it. (Ooh what happened?)

"So about the question... Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and she went frozen. Kind of like Hinata.

_Do I like Naruto?What kind of a question is that? Think about it Sakura... _Inner Sakura was having serioius emotional turmoil. _Sasuke comes up to you, with this serious look on his face, and he wants to ask you something. Something... important. Then it turns out he wants to know it you like Naruto? _

"I-" Sakura banged her fist on the table, "Of couse I don't!" It seems that Inner Sakura had taken over for a moment.

_This sucks!_ Inner Sakura remained inner once more.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke got up to leave.

Sakura held back the urge to say something more, but instead just watched his retreating figure being lost in the crowds.

"This really sucks..." she whispered to herself.

_Sakura's Flashback..._

_"Naruto, I have to tell you something. Something you should really know." Sakura was reluctant to face Naruto. She had to get this out, she just couldn't look him in the eye._

_"Is it about what's been bothering you this whole time?" Naruto smiled, unaware of the sad truth. "Okay, Sakura, spill. I'll listen."_

_"Well, it's not about me. It's about Hinata." Sakura stopped walking for a moment. She was looking at the grassy ground, then took a moment to observe the foresty place they stood in, away from the crowds and commotion._

_"Hinata? You know I took you on this date for you and only you, Sakura." Naruto grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back._

_"It's not that! It's just... Hinata really likes you. REALLY likes you. She has for a while now. And this... this date..." she trailed off, not sure how to reject him lightly._

_Naruto grabed Sakura's arm this time, and dragged her closer. "Who cares about Hinata!" _

_"I do!" Sakura struggled to break from his grip. "I can't do this to her! This date was only a mistake Naruto. I was going to ask if you could go with HER!" Finally she broke free, and began to run. _

_She zoned out Naruto's shouts as she ran away._

_End Flashback._

And now here she sat, miserable and drinking a non-alcoholic drink.

Oblivious to each other, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were sitting in booths pretty close to one another.

They all took longs gulps of their drinks and slammed then down on the table. Except for Hinata who was polite.

_I wonder where Hinata is..._ Kiba thought to himself. _Ah well. I should enjoy myself anyways!_ "Come on Akamaru, let's go get us some food!"

Meanwhile Sasuke meandered back to where Hinata was sitting gloomily.

"Oy." he caught her attention.

"S-Sasuke... d-d-did you ask Sakura?"

"I did. I didn't think I'd have to for me to know the answer, and I was right."

Hinata was utterly confused. "What?"

"She doesn't like Naruto."

"Then why would she... I"m sorry Sasuke. I have to go." She got up, and bowed. "Thank you."

_Maybe I should check on Kiba..._ Hinata thought. _I left him alone for a while._

But when Hinata went over to the booth Kiba said he'd be in, he wasn't there! Hinata didn't know whether to feel guilty or abandoned...

Until something else made her feel a million different emotions.

Naruto.

Naruto came and sat down in the booth that Kiba WOULD be in.

Hinata just stared. And to her horror, he caught her staring. There was no time to duck behind something now.

Naruto remembered what Sakura had said to him before. "Hinata?" he said.

"Y-y-y-yes N-Na-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Come here. I'll buy you a drink."_ It's the least I can do..._ he figured.

**

* * *

**

**AnimeCrasherz: **A lot of conflict in this. No romance/pairing crud yet. That's all in the next chapters! Trust me, if you don't want Hinata and Naruto together, then I can make it so that she says "No I don't want a drink" or something. Don't be discouraged from reading it.

Since a lot of you voted differently (this includes my friends who are telling me to write this story) this should have some king of... alternate ending chapters or something to make everyone happy. Would that be good? Or is it somehow not allowed...

REVIEW! I LIVE OFF OF THEM! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!


	5. KibaHina NaruSaku

**AnimeCrasherz:** I made the two alternate endings chapters! HUZZAH!

This one is Naru/Saku Kiba/Hina. If you only like one of these, for example Naru/Saku, then you can skip the Kiba/Hina parts. Or vice versa.

THE OTHER TWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS WIILL BE PUT UP EVENTUALLY! Like a week or less.

* * *

**Confusion**

"N...Na-Naruto-kun... I c-couldn't..." she cautiously took a step back.

"Come on Hinata, it's the least I can do." he gestured to the empty seat next to him. He didn't exactly plan what he would do AFTER he bought her the drink... but that could wait.

"N-no... I can't... I can't!" Hinata whirled on her heel and ran away.

_Why couldn't I accept the drink from Naruto?_ she thought as she ran. _Why couldn't I just sit down, I could have continued this date with him! It just... _

She leaned on a wall for support.

_...doesn't feel the same anymore._

"...now what do I do?" (has someone asked that before in this fic or is it me?) Hinata asked herself as she sunk down to her knees. There was no one left to be with but herself. She hadn't felt the same around Naruto anymore... how could she speak to Sakura right now? Sasuke was... Sasuke. He probably didn't want to be bothered. And she had left Kiba all alone...

She felt a shadow looming over her. As she looked up, she realized it was Kiba!

"Ki...Kiba?" she looked up at him with wide eyes, like a small helpless animal who couldn't take anything more. (aw)

"Where've ya been, Hinata? Me and Akamaru have been lookin all over for you!" he held his hand out to help her up. Tears came to Hinata's eyes momentarily, but she took his hand and he helped her up. "So..." Kiba began. "What exactly are you doing over here all by yourself... next to the trashcans?"

"Oh!" she just barely noticed the trashcans... and the smell. "I uh... was just...getting... some... uh... alone time?"

Kiba smiled. _Hinata sucks at lying._"Well should we go get something to eat? I'm starved."

They began to walk back to the Kyuubi festival, Hinata feeling a little bit better knowing she had a friend.

_**...meanwhile...**_

Naruto sat in shock. What was with that girl? She never looked at him in the eye... he knew why now. But then she wouldn't even accept a drink?

Naruto was utterly confused. _What IS it with girls?_

Speak of the devil. It was then that Sakura chose to approach him.

"Naruto..." she said.

He ignored her.

"Naruto?"

Silence.

"Naruto!"

His shoulders just became more rigid and he slouched a little more.

"NARUTO!"

She grabbed him by the arm and sat down next to him. "Naruto, we need to talk and you know it."

He finally turned to face her. "Sakura, after what you told me in the forest, do you REALLY think we should continue this?" he began to get up.

"Well even if there may never be anything between us, we can't just leave things awkward like this!" she cried with adesperate tone.

"Fine, Sakura. What do you want to say then?"

"Well... I saw Hinata and Kiba together, and they looked pretty happy."

"And?" Naruto seemed to be getting more impatient.

"And I think that there isn't any good reason that WE can't enjoy the Kyuubi Festival now." she looked at the ground, a bit unsure of where she was going with this.

"What are you saying?" Naruto didn't seem quite so impatient anymore.

"Uh... since it's about time... do you think we could go watch the fireworks?" she dared look up for a moment.

"..." Sakura glimpsed a bit of a smile cross Naruto's features. "...ok."

**_...meanwhile..._**

"Two -insert random food that people would sell at festivals here- please." Kiba asked the person at the booth.

The person at the booth handed him the food and Kiba gave one to a quiet Hinata, who was lost in her thoughts.

_Maybe it ISN'T that bad that Naruto-kun doesn't like me..._ Hinata pondered as she took a bite of the food_. I still have Kiba-kun, he's always been a really good friend no matter what._

She walked in silence, still feeling pretty drained, alongside of Kiba who looked content anyways. He was sort of dazed happy... kind of like being drugged. (You all know why. You all know he secretly wants to run away to France with Hinata and eat fancy cheese and grow a mustache. Akamaru wants a mustache too.)

"Hey look." Kiba pointed up to the sky. "It's fireworks..."

"Oh..." Hinata whispered in wonderment.

Kiba ssssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaked an arm around Hinata.

She just smiled, happy now.

_**...meanwhile...**_

Sakura and Naruto sat on a grassy place watching the fireworks. Sakura had forgiven Naruto, he hadn't known about Hinata. She decided to give their friendship another chance, maybe even more.

They were happy and stuff.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Yeah I didn't feel like typing anything else, I hate Sakura. 

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! I need to know if I should keep writing, or like some of my stories, give it up as a lost cause.


	6. NaruHina SakuSasu?

**AnimeCrasherz:** I made the alternate ending chapters. HUZZAH! I have to put them up at relatively the same time because... because they're alternate endings. I was supposed to put them up all at the same time. Besides, if I don't I will lose motivation.

...HUZZAH!

This one is Naru/Hina.

* * *

**Confusion**

"Come on Hinata, it's the least I can do." Naruto gestured to the seat next to him.

"I ... you d-don't h-have to..." _Why is he doing this?_

"I _want _to." he assured her.

"W-well... I..." Hinata hesitated, then slowly sat down.

"See that wasn't so hard." Naruto smiled, it seemed like a forced smile, and Hinata could see just a hint of sadness.

"W-why are you... d-d-doing this?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well..." Naruto wasn't sure how to put it in words. Was he just doing this to make himself feel better? No. There was more than that. "I guess I want to apologize..."

"For.. for what?" Hinata fiddled with her hands nervously.

Naruto ordered the drinks while he planned what he was going to say.

"Uh... I never realized that... that you..." he trailed off.

Hinata blushed. She knew what he meant.

"And I interrupted Sakura because I was so happy that I thought _she_ wanted to go with me... So I guess if I can't apologize to her yet... I still owe _you_ an apology."

Hinata took a sip of her drink, not sure how to take this.

"So..."

For what seemed like the first time, Hinata looked him in the eye.

"So will you forgive me, Hinata?"

She looked long and hard at the drink in her hands, looking and not seeing, only thinking."Yes. I will forgive you."

"That's great!" Naruto felt a wave of relief, the kind of peace and light you can get only when you have been forgiven.

Hinata smiled just a little bit as she finished her drink.

_BOOM!_

She turned around so fast to face the sky it was amazing she didn't get whiplash. The boom that she had heard was caused by fireworks, big beautiful explosions of color, marking the near end of the festival that day.

"Whoa..." Hinata was lost in the neon lights.

Naruto looked over at her, and he could see the fireworks reflecting in her Hyuuga eyes. "Come on Hinata, let's go somewhere where we can see them better." he got up and lead her to... to somewhere where they could see them better. I don't know, somewhere grassy to sit on, a hill maybe.

On the way over to the hill they passed Kiba... eating. With Akamaru. Hinata smiled at them, though they didn't see her. She felt guilty leaving Kiba, but he was busy with his food and seemed satisfied alone. Besides... she could explain it later. (OC for Hinata? Maybe. But if you loved Naruto that much, then you would ditch your teammate too I bet.)

They sat down beside eachother, but neither of them spoke. It was like there was nothing to say, just an awkward moment.

Out of the blue, Naruto had to break the silence.

"You know, it's my birthday today."

Hinata stayed still. She thought about all of the times she watched him alone. She thought of everybody at the festival, enjoying themselves and rejoicing about this wonderful event in history, sealing the Kyuubi away. She thought of how probably nobody knew, or cared for some reason, that it was Naruto's birthday... she felt pain. But she couldn't leave it at that.

"Hap...happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

And she smiled at him, a smile to match the bright grand finale of fireworks marking the end of the Kyuubi festival.

_**...meanwhile...**_

"Hi Sasuke."

"...Sakura."

"Wanna make out?"

"..." -long pause-

(If you are a Sakura and Sasuke fan, then this is the scene for you, please, continue it as you wish. I, for one, will not. G'night.)

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! I need to know if I should keep writing, or like some of my stories give it up as a lost cause. 

Blagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... it's 2 am and me and my cousin are watching movies... we got back from sweets from heaven... and I am high on sugar so I can't sleep... had to finish chapter... hope it does not lack quality due to my deadness... it's short i know...

Hope you still enjoyed it.


	7. Sasuke's Chapter

**AnimeCrasherz: **And this marks the end of my story! HUZZAH! feels good to finish.

* * *

**Sasuke's Chapter**

And in the midst of all of this NaruHina SakuNobody KibaHina Naru Saku, Sasuke was alone enjoying his martini in the light of the... festival lights. Yes, what a night it was for Sasuke.

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** HAHA! THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE STORY CONTENT!

Finally, for everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS STORY WAS ALL WRITTEN FOR YOU GUYS AND STUFF!  
And for those kajillion people who read the story and didn't review, REVIEW DAMNIT! YOU FREELOADERS! it's just not cool.

And to the anonymous reviewer who didn't even have a name, just a space in the nameline, THANKS! you seem cool.


End file.
